


Mayflies

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayflies prepare for war. Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayflies

"Well done Ms Coleman. You're quite the puzzle-solver. A little like my dearest brothers here. I have one more surprise for you." Viola Holmes smirks.  
Two more figures emerge into the hall. Two, very familiar figures.  
Missy smiles and raises her hand to motion to her lover's assistant.  
Lucy's expression turns and she is pointing a gun at the younger woman in one quick motion.  
"Don't even think about moving. Stay where you are."  
"It has been a while, wife. You've changed."  
Lucy nearly snorts.  
"You're one to speak."  
"Hmm..you're good. Better than old Sherlock there. You're... interesting." Jim cuts in.  
"Better at what?" Lucy questions.  
"Faking deaths. We've all done it, haven't we? Yours, yours was good. Nearly perfect. Only your name wasn't on the list. A little detail you missed. The list of the dead, Lorraine Coleman. Would you like to see it?"  
For a moment her lip quivers. Flashes run by her. So many lives. So many losses. All those people, fleeting. Mayflies.  
Her resolve returns when she feels an unknown yet familiar arm on her shoulder.  
The Timelord stands by her, as does the Dominatrix. The detective, the Iceman and the faithful army doctor take their stance.  
The pathologist too, arms herself, much to to the surprise of the rest of the company.  
In the darker corner of the room, the former Time Lady smirks, at her lover. The Napoleon of crime, in turn, looks to the long lost sister of two of the most powerful men in Britain.  
A casual observer would remark that it is unfair, seven against three, but the Seven have learnt not to underestimate their adversaries.  


* * *

It is a strange skirmish. Each one of the odd collection of ten, fights their own battle.  
Some rise, some fall. Some lose, some choose to forget, some cherish the memories.  
None of those that survive remember it as a war, instead, it is a conversation. A conversation long delayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much to say!! Alright, firstly an explanation that this series is not in the form of a single story because it started as plotless drabbles which could well be read alone. Second, I had no idea it would evolve into this. Third, I finally revealed what it was that Missy didn't see in that drabble long ago. Fourth, thank you so much for reading through this!! Hope you had a good time. Please review!:)


End file.
